Fix You
by Reemah
Summary: Another lovetriangle story. See if you can guess who Kate will end up with this time. Please R&R! iheartfeedback.
1. Preface

Title: Fix You  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Summary: A weird one, but its Sawyer, Jack, and Kate. No, not a threesome... but one will come over the other... youll just have to wait and see which   
Spoiler: Exodus  
Status of fic: WIP  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: It starts off slow, but I promise it gets so much better. Feedback is verrrry much appreciated ) I dont care if you tell me how horrible I am at writing or if youre going to say something nice, just say something. Your opinion means a lot This story goes along with a Coldplay song, _Fix You_, hence the title. Although I did write this story before I heard the song, I found the song to fit perfectly with it.

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

**When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse? **

Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

_High up above or down below  
when you too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what your worth _

Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

**Tears streaming down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears streaming down your face and I **

Tears streaming down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing having to do with LOST. 

**_Preface_**  
It had been three days since the raft left and "the others" incident with Danielle had occured. Three long, miserable days of fear and hope. Nobody knew if the makeshift raft and it's passengers had come in contact with anyone and found help, or capsized. Ever since it had started raining and the windspeed had increased, just as Arzt had warned would happen, everybody was anxious.

There had been no more warning signs from "the others", no clues whatsoever. This led the survivors to believe that Danielle really was crazy, "bloody insane" to put it in Charlie's words. Although they dismissed Danielle's warnings, there was still a hint of fear deep down. Nobody dared to stray too far from the caves, just to be on the safe side.

Although the raft was on everybody's mind, there was a bigger issue that everyone was talking about; the infamous hatch. Locke, Jack, Kate, and Hurley had managed to open it with the damn dynamite, but nobody had yet to go in it. Granted, Jack and Locke had wanted to jump right in, but thanks to Kate's reasoning, didn't.

"Jack, you can't go down there now. You don't even know what's in it," Kate obviously stated. Jack eventually agreed and decided to wait, to Locke's disappointment.

The past three days weren't easy on anybody. It was decided that they wouldn't go into the hatch until they had to. Although the decision enraged Locke, Kate was relieved. She knew that if someone were to go down there, Jack would be first in line. She needed Jack and she couldn't risk anything happening to him. After all, she told herself, he was their leader. He was the only doctor on the island, they needed him. He couldn't be stupid and risk his life like he intended to when the hatch was first opened. He was the only one who knew anything about fixing people. The island couldn't survive without him. Atleast, she told herself that was the reason she didn't want him to go.

Kate regretted not getting to say goodbye to Sawyer. She hated to admit it, but she had feelings for him. She knew she was falling for him. It scared her because he was so much like her. When he had blackmailed her into kissing him, she realized how much of a jerk he was. But she also knew that the kiss wasn't half bad, she was almost glad she did it. Ever since they played that stupid game when they were hunting boar, she knew they had alot in common and that there might've been a hint of a human being in him after all. She learned a lot about Sawyer that night, like the fact that he had never been in love and, more importantly, that he had, just like she had, killed a man before.

Ever since that moment, she knew Sawyer had reasoning for the way he acted. He wouldn't let anybody come close, he built a solid brick wall. To him, it as just a defense mechanism, but it came off to others as being rude and assholish. She knew it all too well, she built that same wall herself, perhaps even a bit higher. She realized that Sawyer was like her in so many ways... she thought he was the only one who would ever understand her and her past, although she had yet to tell him. She hid it quite well, but it killed her not being able to say goodbye to Sawyer. As a tear rolled down her cheek, she acknowledged the fact that she might never see him again.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**  
The next day, Kate woke up to a loud, high-pitched scream. As soon as she got up, she knew was happening. She had a gut feeling that something was awfully wrong. She saw Sun running through the cave entrance with something in her hands. As a crowd of panicked people surrounded her, Kate made her way to Sun.

"Sun! What's going on?"

"I found this on the beach," Sun replied as she handed Kate a piece of burnt bamboo.

As soon as Kate saw it, she knew exactly what it was. The raft. Something happened.

As Sun asked the most obvious question, "how could it be burnt?", Jack and Charlie made their way through the crowd.

"Who was screaming?" Jack said, panting heavily. Him and Charlie were out getting firewood since the camp was running short. Especially since they had moved to the caves, fire had to be on all day to keep the light in.

Jack's eyes locked in on the inanimate object in Kate's hands, an object that spoke a thousand words that didn't want to be spoken.

"W-where is that from?" Jack demanded.

"Sun found it on the beach," Kate answered, miserably.

"That can't be… what I think it is?" Charlie said, joining in.

"Sun, did you find anything else?" Jack asked, whipping sweat off his forehead.

Sun shook her head in answer to his question as she sobbed uncontrollably.

She knew exactly what this meant. The thing that was on everybody's minds was finally answered. The raft hadn't capsized nor had it found help; it came across some sort of danger. Someone had burnt it down and… she didn't want to think about what else. What about Walt and Michel? What about Sawyer? More importantly, what about Jin?

Kate reached over and hugged Sun, letting Sun cry into her shoulder. She knew how she was feeling. She tried her best to hide it, but she felt the same exact way about Sawyer.

After Sun found the piece of bamboo, everybody assumed the worst; the men were either in grave danger or hadn't survived. They thought that if they were… dead… that the bodies would have washed up on shore by now. But they also knew that the island was rather large and the bodies could have washed up anywhere.

The new discovery had ruined the mood on the island. People were just starting to forget about the danger from three days ago. Now, their fears were renewed.

Kate walked up to Jack as he was curing a sprained ankle of a woman. She admired him for a while… he always kept himself busy. She had hardly spoken to him since they had opened the hatch. She thought he might be a bit mad at her for criticizing him about going into the hatch.

"Jack? Do you want to go take a walk with me along the beach? I haven't been out of this cave for three days," Kate asked, surprising Jack.

Jack looked up and nodded. "Give me five minutes, I'll meet you outside."

Kate started walking outside the entrance to the caves. She hated the caves. She understood why they had to move into them, but she hated them. For her, the caves were almost like prison. Dark and depressing. It seemed that the mood in the caves was always so sullen, while in the beach, everybody was carefree and happy. As happy as they could be for being stranded on an island, anyways.

Interrupting her thoughts, Jack tapped her on the shoulders.

"Hey," he said simply. He was so tired. He tried to busy himself in order not to think about everything that was happening. He hadn't slept for three whole days. He felt like the island was his responsibility; he had to make sure nothing happened to these people.

"Hey," Kate said simply. After three days, all they had to say to each other was hey?

They headed towards the beach without saying a word. The silence wasn't the least bit awkward; on the contrary, it was the most relaxing silence they had ever experienced. Every time Jack was with Kate he felt at ease.

"What do you think happened to them out there?" Kate asked, breaking the silence as she stared out into the ocean.

"I don't have the slightest idea… it couldn't have been good though."

Kate sighed.

"Kate… Sawyer's a tough guy."

"What?"

"I know you've been worrying about him. Wait, let me rephrase that. Everybody knows you've been worrying about him. The look on your face says it all." 

"I have not. I've been worrying about them all!" Kate lied, looking down into the sand.

"Look, Kate. We've been on this island for quite a while now… I know that you have feelings for Sawyer."

"Oh, really? Well you obviously don't know me at all," Kate argued and then sauntered off, heading in a direction she had never took before.

"Who does he think he is? Telling me who I 'have feelings for' and don't," she thought to herself. She was walking in a direction she never took before. She was enraged at Jack. He hadn't spoke to her for three days and when he finally did he insulted her.

Jack sighed. He didn't mean to upset Kate. Ever since Sawyer left she was acting sort of odd. He knew she wanted to say goodbye to him, but he didn't know it meant that much to her. He concluded that if she cared that much about not getting to say goodbye, she must have romantic feelings for Sawyer. As much as he hated it, that conclusion nipped at him from the insides. Every time he thought of Kate and Sawyer, he felt sick.

"Why do I care so much?" he had asked himself. He never thought he would fall for Kate. He's a doctor, she's a criminal; they come from different worlds.

As much as he wanted to run after her and protect her, he didn't. It took all the self-restraint he owned not to run after her and apologize. It took all the self-restraint he owned to not run after her and take her in his arms and fight away all her past demons. It took all his self-restraint not to run after he and kiss her like he had been wanting to ever since he first looked at her. "She likes Sawyer. Not me," he told himself and walked back towards the caves. If only she knew.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the new chapter.**_

Chapter 2 

Kate walked slowly, allowing her bare feet to sink into the warm sand. She had no intentions of turning back. She knew what was going through Jack's head at that very moment, and frankly, she thought he deserved to worry. Kate admitted to herself that she liked both Jack and Sawyer. They both infatuated her in very different ways, heck, they were exact opposites. Jack, in a way, reminded her of her childhood sweetheart, Tom. He was smart, handsome, and respectful. He was a doctor, he had a lot more going for him than conman Sawyer ever would. Although Jack reminded her of the only man she had ever loved in all her life, Sawyer captivated her. Sawyer was quick-witted, sexy, and dangerous. He roped her in with his southern charm. Wait, charm? Sawyer was hardly charming… he was just different from all the guys she knew, just as she was different. He had past demons that, she could tell by the loud screams coming from his tent at night, haunted him. He was a mysterious bad-boy, he mystified Kate. Thinking about Jack had her heart beating ten times it's normal pulse… but thinking about Sawyer sent chills up her spine.

Although Kate wanted to agonize Jack, she decided it was too dangerous to keep going, especially when she didn't know where she was headed. After all, this island had mysteries she couldn't even fathom; monster's and murderers, "the others" and mysterious hatches.

She started walking back when something in the distance caught her eye. It was glimmering, soaked in water as the sun reflected it's yellow color. Kate began walking towards it when she thought twice about it. Why would she walk up to something, which she didn't even know what it was?

Kate let her curiosity get the best of her and started running to the mysterious source of the sparkle. About ten feet away from it, she knew what it was almost instantly.

"SAWYER!" Kate screamed and ran up to the lifeless body laying in the sand.

She put her hand on his neck and checked for a pulse. His body was still warm and his heart was still beating. She called out his name a few more times and realized that he was unconscious. Then, to her horror, she saw the blood coming from his shoulder. He had been shot. Kate sat next to Sawyer, her mouth hanging open. She thought about dragging him back to camp with her, but she knew that would be impossible. She decided to run back to camp and get Jack. She had only strayed about a mile away, which, she remembered, in PE she ran in less than five minutes.

She dragged Sawyer's unresponsive body further away from the shore to ensure that he wouldn't drift away and began running back to camp.

Back in the caves, the whole camp had gathered around Jin. He was explaining what had happened out in the ocean and Sun was translating, a huge smile across her face. Jin was back. From what he recalled, they had encountered what he called 'pirates' who had, at first, seemed to want to help, but then took Walt. They had also shot Sawyer and burned the raft, to leave them all for dead.

Jin said he tried to save Sawyer but couldn't swim with Sawyer on his back, so he put him on a piece of the raft and pushed Sawyer as he swam. Michael was nowhere to be found, so Jin started swimming. He wasn't sure of which direction to go in, but went in the direction of the tide.

Along the way, the waves had separated him and Sawyer from each other. And there he was… alive. It was a miracle, Sun had said. They must have been at least ten miles out… and for Jin to wind up where he did was nothing short of one.

The reunion was cut short when Kate came in, screaming and panting. 

"Sawyer! He's… alive," she managed to say before she caught a glimpse of Jin.

"Jin?" she whispered, not believing her eyes.

"Yea. Jin made it back…" Jack started and told Kate the whole story. Everybody was in disbelief at what happened. This event just restored their fears; there were other people on the island. Those pirates Jin spoke of must have been the others Danielle warned them about. So, Danielle wasn't crazy after all.

"But Jack, Sawyer's alive. When I was walking, I saw him. I checked his pulse and he's alive, but he's unconscious. We have to go get him…" Kate said, joyful tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe both Jin and Sawyer were alive. They had all assumed them to be dead.

"Kate, lead the way. Sayid and Charlie come with us and help us carry Sawyer. Let's go…" Jack started, packing a bottle of water in his backpack and following Kate.

Kate walked in the direction she had taken an hour ago, telling the guys the story about how she found him. Once she saw the place in the distance where she had left her shoes next to Sawyer, she pointed and started running towards it.

Something was awfully wrong, Sawyer wasn't there. Kate's heart started racing as she swore he was right there. She had dragged him and put him there… where was he? He was knocked out, he couldn't have just gotten up and walked away.

"SAWYER?" Kate started screaming. Jack, Sayid, and Charlie looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Kate… are you sure you saw him?"

"YES," Kate said, looking around for blood in the sand to prove it to them, but the water had washed it all away.

They had searched in the nearby forest and looked for him, but they had no luck. Jack didn't know what to believe, an unconscious body couldn't just disappear… but he knew Kate wasn't crazy.

Kate was sobbing, swearing she saw Sawyer. Charlie had come up and sat next to her on the rock and asked her if she was sure.

"I told you I was sure, I touched him with my own hands," she yelled, angry. Why wouldn't they believe her? It did seem farfetched that someone she found isn't there anymore, but anything could have happened.

"We need to start heading back to camp. It's getting dark. If you really did see Sawyer, we'll find him eventually," Jack said, not believing Kate.

"Damn it. I saw him; I saw the gunshot wound and the blood. He was real. Don't label me crazy Jack. You know me," Kate said, tears streaming down her face.

"I know, Kate. But you were walking with the sun hitting you full on, you could have been hallucinating," Jack argued.

Kate didn't say another word the whole hike back to the caves. She knew that Sayid, Charlie, and Jack thought she was crazy. She was one hundred percent sure of what she saw. Why wouldn't Jack believe her? This was insane. A body can't just disappear out of nowhere. But it did.


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews Im so surprised I got any at all, and Im not being modest. I hope you guys like the next installment.**

Chapter 3

That night Kate stayed up, thinking. She watched as everyone was drifting off to sleep. The caves were more crowded than ever for not one person had stayed on the beach. Ever since Jin returned and the story had spread, fear had engulfed the whole camp. Nobody believed Kate about Sawyer. They all looked at her as if she was crazy. By what Jin had said, Sawyer probably drowned in the ocean. Kate knew her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, she saw Sawyer. She touched him; she felt his warm skin on her hands. The skin she thought she would never see, yet alone touch again. She didn't know what happened to him, but she promised herself she'd find him if it was the last thing she did. She had been a criminal and a murderer, but she was not fanatical.

What really annoyed Kate was the way Jack was acting. She was closer to him than she was to anyone on the island, she thought he trusted her. Why would she lie about something so serious? Jack hadn't spoken a word to her since they returned to the caves, and neither had Charlie or Sayid. They took her for a lunatic. Sun had come up to Kate and talked to her about it and told her that she believed her. Sun was the only one who had believed her. It was because of Jin. Sun assumed Jin to be dead, crying ever since she found the bamboo. She firmly believed that if Jin came back, Sawyer most likely did as well. Her faith meant a lot to Kate… at least she had somebody on her side.

Kate decided that she would go to sleep and go off hiking for tomorrow. She would look for Sawyer until she couldn't look anymore. She had to prove to everybody that she wasn't crazy… most of all; she had to prove to herself that she wasn't crazy.

Kate awoke, stretching her arms tiredly. She couldn't believe that she had actually gone to sleep with everything on her mind, but she had. Everybody was shuffling around, eating and socializing. She remembered what she had vowed to do the night before and immediately got up. She saw that everyone was being served fish by Hurley, so she approached him for her share. She got the fish she wanted, but not before getting an odd glare from Hurley and Charlie.

Kate sighed. Now she REALLY had to do this. Word on the island spreads fast, she thought to herself.  
Kate packed her backpack with a couple of water bottles, some fruits, and a gun, just to be on the safe side. As she was fastening the backpack's buckle around her waist, Jack approached her wide-eyed and confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sympathy in his eyes.

"What does it matter to you? I'm the village lunatic." She said defensively, beginning to walk away.

"Kate, I need to tell you something." Jack pleaded, putting his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"What? Are you going to tell me how crazy I am? I think I get the picture, Jack."

"Kate, I never said you were crazy, you just assumed that. As a matter of fact, I believe you, and I want to go looking for Sawyer with you," he said, clearly shocking Kate by the look on her face. She stared at him without saying a word.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I believe you, Kate. I'm so sorry for behaving the way I did," he said, plainly ashamed of his actions the day before. "I thought about it… and I know you wouldn't be making it up."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those words," she said and gave him a warm smile. Jack believed her after all; it meant the world to her. Just when she thought she was alone, Jack came and backed her up.

After Jack had prepared his own backpack and told Sayid what he and Kate were going to do, they were on their way. They had decided to go to where Kate found Sawyer at first and make their way from there, in hopes of finding some clues.

"Jack?" Kate asked, walking beside him and looking in his direction. The sun reflected his face and showed off his honey colored skin. The sun had done him well out on the island, now he fit the full description of 'tall, dark, and handsome'. Kate couldn't help but admire him, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Kate? Earth to Kate?" Jack had caught her staring at him, just as he was staring at her moments before. She was too busy remembering the way to notice, but he was admiring her as well. How the curls framed her gorgeous face almost perfectly. Her hazel eyes glimmered in the sunlight like a shining star on a dark night. Her beauty was breathtaking.  
"Sorry," she said, blushing. "I was just going to thank you for having faith in me."

"Well, don't. I was such a jerk yesterday," Jack said, sighing again. He was upset with himself for even doubting Kate for a second. He saw how much it hurt her the night before as she stared at all the people, quiet and distressed. He never wanted to see her that way ever again, especially if he was the cause of it.

Kate smiled her signature smile. The same smile she used around Jack all the time. She was shy around him, and she didn't quite know why.


	5. Chapter 4

Once they arrived at the spot, they decided to take a break.

"What do you think happened to him?" Kate asked, disrupting the silence that had formed between them.

Jack looked down, not answering. For once in his life, he didn't have an explanation. Ever since they crashed into the island, he was bewildered at its mysteries. Sawyer's disappearance was just another bullet on the list.

"I have no idea," he muttered, running his hands through the sand.

Kate sighed. Weird things would not just stop happening.  
-------  
"Freckles," Sawyer mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Freckles?" a mysterious voice answered back, laughing. "Hardly. But glad to see you're alive."

Sawyer opened his eyes frantically and looked at the person who was speaking. He had never seen her before, ever. She had dark brown medium long hair and honey colored eyes. He could tell she was Latin by the color of her skin.

"Who are you?" Sawyer said as if he were in a dream.

"I am a survivor of a plane crash, Oceanic flight 815."

"Wait!" Sawyer said, jumping off the ground, coming to his senses.

"What did you do to our raft? Where's everybody?" he yelled, menacingly. He looked down at the woman waiting for her reply.

"Take it easy. I have no idea what you're talking about, but you really need to quit moving around so much for your arm," the woman calmly said as she stood up and glared at Sawyer.

"My arm?" Sawyer asked, checking first his right arm and finding nothing, then moving his gaze to his left arm, noticing the bandaged up wound he possessed. Only then did he remember that he had been shot by… those people. The others, he assumed.

"The others! They took Walt and shot me, then they burnt our raft," he said, angry with himself. He was the one who demanded that the flare be fired in the first place… and now… they were probably dead, and it was his entire fault.

"Wait, who exactly are YOU?" the woman asked, confused. She sat back down and pulled a water bottle out of her backpack, handing it to Sawyer.

"Lady, I'm a survivor of the same plane crash you are," he said, drinking the water. He then proceeded to tell her the whole story of their experience on the island, from the plane crash to the raft. "By the way, name's Sawyer," he finished, smiling.

"My name is Ana Lucia," she said, matter-of-factly, smiling back and offering a hand to Sawyer.

Sawyer shook her hand back and looked around. This area of the beach was similar to the area where he stayed.

"Are you the only one?" Sawyer asked, expecting a firm yes, by the looks of it.

"No. There's another guy, Paul. He's getting some food now, though," she said. "We found you yesterday lying on the beach about half a mile away. We initially thought someone had put you there… but we didn't know why they would leave you," she finished, confused.

Sawyer was surprised he had survived. He didn't remember anything after he had been shot and hit the cold water that put him into shock.

"Well, not that I ain't thankful for all that you've done, but I've really got to find everybody and tell 'em what happened," Sawyer said remorsefully, drinking more of the water.

He also couldn't believe there were other survivors. He was sure they were the only ones. Before Ana Lucia had said anything in reply to Sawyer's dismissal, a man was walking towards them carrying a bag full of fruits.

"He's awake?" the man asked, stating the obvious.  
Ana Lucia nodded and introduced them both. "Sawyer, that's Paul. Paul, meet Sawyer." 

They filled Paul in on what they had talked about. Paul couldn't believe there were more survivors. He thought Ana and himself were the only ones.

"I was just getting' ready to leave," Sawyer said, grabbing a piece of fruit.

"We'll come with you," Paul intruded. "God knows we need more human interaction. It would be nice to meet some more people."

"I guess. Ya'll ready to go?" Sawyer said, not noticing the excitement in Paul's voice.

"Let us pack some stuff and we'll be ready," Ana said, getting up and packing some clothes and water in her backpack.

"Wait. How are we going to find them? They could be on the other side of the island," Paul questioned, doubting they would ever find Sawyer's friends.

"I'm already ahead of ya," Sawyer began. "If ya'll remember where you found me, we could go back there. Ana said it seemed as if someone had already found me and dragged me out onto the beach… which means somebody who knew me probably found me."

"That's right!" Ana exclaimed. She was pulling the backpack over her shoulders as Paul was doing the same.

"Let's go, then," Paul began walking in the direction where they had first seen Sawyer's body in the distance.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow! I am really, really happy to see that Im getting new readers. This is so exciting. I just wanted to let everybody know that my chapters ARE short, but thats because Im pacing the story… making sure you guys actually review me. As a treat, Im making this one a bit longer.**

**MistyX- The truth is; Im already done with the story. Ive just finished it yesterday, and trust me, it was a tough closing. Im actually working on a sequel now, which I think Im going to leave under the same title, not sure. But, anyways, as I was writing… I couldn't decide who I was going to pick. The thing about me is that Im a DIEHARD Jater, but after watching all of Season 1 over again, I fell for Skate as well. I call myself a JSKater now… heh. I was really, really stuck about choosing what to do… but I did it. Im not good at summaries at all, thats why the summary to this story sucked so bad. I truly wrote it so everybody could guess, and maybe the reviews I got would help me with my decision. Ive already posted this story on some Lost forums, which is where I initially posted it and came to my decision. Thanks so much for reading, its very, very much appreciated **

Chapter 5

Sawyer walked next to Ana as Paul led the way. He hadn't noticed earlier, but his shoulder hurt like a son of a bitch, to put it mildly. He knew that when he returned to everybody, doc Jack would be more than ecstatic to take a look at it, he thought to himself, grinning.

"So, Sawyer, what'd you used to do before landing on this hell hole of an island?" Ana Lucia asked, interrupting Sawyers thoughts.

Sawyer was about to comment on her nickname for the island, remember the way he'd heard it and said it so many times, but thought better of it.

"Well," he began. He really didn't know what to say this time. Everytime anyone would ask him what his profession was, he'd stop and think about something new to say. Ever since landing on the island, though, he knew he had to stick to an occupation, or things would start getting suspicious. The only person he had told the truth to was Kate, and even then, he didn't tell the whole truth. "I'm a businessman," he lied. After all, it wasn't a total lie, he told himself every time he uttered the sentence, trying to relieve his conscience.

"Nice," she replied, looking at Sawyer and nodding her head. She smiled at him, noticing for the first time how handsome he was. He had the perfect facial structure and f lowing golden hair. His body was perfect, muscular in all the right places.

"What about you?" Sawyer asked, wincing at the pain from his shoulder yet again.

"I'm a-" she started, but was interrupted by Paul's sudden yelling.

"Look over there!" he shouted, pointing to something in the distance.

"There are people there!" Ana said, excited. "Let's go!"

They all began running, including Sawyer. He couldn't tell who those people were, but he had a gut feeling it was someone he knew.  
- ----  
"Let's go," Jack got up, smiling down at Kate, and offered a hand to her. Kate put her hand into his as he helped her up.

"So, where do we go from here?" Kate asked, sighing. This was going to be harder than she thought. There were no clues whatsoever… he could be anywhere.

Before Jack had the opportunity to answer, however, they heard screams and yells.

Jack and Kate looked in the direction of the inaudible screams and saw that three figures were walking towards them. They saw the faces of two people who they didn't know, but overlooked them onto Sawyer.

"SAWYER!" Kate screamed and started running towards him. She jumped on him, almost making Sawyer lose his balance.

"Did somebody miss me?" Sawyer said, sarcastically, hugging Kate back.

As Kate released him, she noticed his shoulder began to bleed.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She wished she remembered about his shoulder. It hurt him, but he had said nothing about it and accepted her hug.

"It's fine," he shrugged it off, cringing again. "Well hello Jacko," Sawyer said, sarcastically. He interrupted Jack's stare at Kate. He had never seen her this happy before.

"Hey Sawyer. Glad to see you're alive and everything Kate told us was right," Jack said, sounding less than 'glad'.

"Kate?"

"Yea, she found you on the beach and came to tell us, but your body was gone."

"We took him," Ana Lucia joined into the conversation. "I'm Ana Lucia and this is Paul," she said, smiling at the strangers and nodding towards Paul, who had a look of shock on his face.

Something was awfully wrong. Jack stared at Ana, remembering his past encounter with her. She had survived. He remembered the instant chemistry that formed between them.  
While Jack remembered, Kate remembered too. Her jaw dropped as she remembered the man sitting in the back of the plane who had been back up for the marshal.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kate."

Kate stared at Paul, remembering remorsefully everything that happened before the plane crash. She recalled how, at the last minute, the Australian law enforcement had decided he would come along. After all, if Kate needed five guns, she probably needed several officers to use them. She remembered the evil look on the marshal's face when he told her about Paul, basically telling her that if she tried anything, they'd shoot her in a heartbeat. When she saw Paul, she could tell by the innocent looks in his eyes that he was less dangerous as the marshal, but he was still her enemy. Kate was silent and staring, telling Jack something was dreadfully wrong.

"Kate? Do you know him?" Jack asked the obvious. Everyone was turned looking at Kate and Paul now. Both Sawyer and Jack knew that she was an escorted prisoner on the plane, so she decided to tell them.

"He was backup for the marshal on the flight," she mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Gee whiz Freckles!" Sawyer exclaimed, wide-eyed. She must have done something big to deserve two officers watching her every move.

Ana-Lucia looked at Paul. "You told me you were a computer engineer," she exclaimed, glaring at Paul. "Now, all of the sudden, you're an officer?"

Paul sighed. He hated his job so much. It required someone who was willing to be an authority figure and take risks to ensure justice, but he was nothing like that. He would never shoot anybody, no matter how bad they were.

"We, uh, need to start heading back now," Jack interrupted the silence and picked up his pack as everybody else but Sawyer did the same. He led the way, with Ana Lucia at his side.

"So," she smiled up at him. "You're alive."

"Yea, and so are you," Jack said, smiling back. They talked about how the plane had crashed and how they had each survived. Jack told her about how they had seen the monster, and Ana had sighed, telling him they'd come across it as well. It had taken the other two survivors who were with them.

"That's why we were so happy when we found Sawyer. We knew that meant that there were others…" she said, reminiscing.

Jack looked at her. She was so audacious… the way she had come up and started talking to him at the airport bar.  
------

Once they arrived, Jack asked Sayid to get everybody to have a seat in the caves. He decided he needed to tell them about Ana and Paul, and to tell them that Kate was right about Sawyer.

Sawyer hadn't seen Jin at first, but when Jack mentioned him in the story about the raft, Sawyer saw him. He walked up to him and gave him a very awkward hug. He couldn't say anything to him, but he knew that Jin was a part of his survival.  
After the meeting, Charlie, Hurley and Sayid went up to Kate and apologized. Kate smiled, a symbol for telling them it was okay.

Jack came over to Sawyer who was situating his stuff in a corner of the caves.

"Mind if I take a look at your shoulder?" Jack asked, not waiting for an answer as he took off the whit shirt used as a bandage.

"Careful doc," Sawyer said, biting his lip to hold in the pain. It seemed that whenever he forgot about it, it didn't hurt, but as soon as someone touched it, he felt like he was going to be sick from the pain.

Jack poured something into Sawyer's wound, which had him cursing the day he was born. Once it was over, Sawyer glared at Jack.

"I bet you loved that didn'tchya?" Sawyer asked, still grimacing from the pain.

Jack smiled and raised his eyebrows, a basic yes in Sawyer's book. Jack began bandaging Sawyer's arm, remembering everything Sawyer had told him four days ago about his father. He finally knew the truth and it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He now had the chance of letting his father go, letting his past which ate at his insides go, and think of the future. He never thought Sawyer would be the one to give him this peace of mind, but he was. He didn't know how to thank Sawyer, with everything that has happened since arriving on the island being their barrier from being civil to one another.

Jack sighed, getting up and beginning to walk away.

"Doc?" Sawyer called after him. Jack turned around, wondering what Sawyer had to say. "Thanks." 

"No problem." Jack said, smiling to himself. Maybe Sawyer really had changed.

-----  
Kate walked up to Ana who was sitting on a blanket looking around. She was taking in the view of everybody and how they intermingled with each other. Occasionally, someone would walk up to her and introduce himself or herself, so Kate's sudden introduction didn't come as a surprise.

"Hey," Kate said, sitting down next to her. "We didn't get a proper chance to be introduced earlier," she said, smiling. "My name is Kate, and you're Ana Lucia."

"Right on," Ana said, laughing.

"I can't believe we didn't know you guys existed. This island must be pretty big," Kate said, amazed.

"I know, it's hard to believe. This island sure is something."

"Yea. So, you and Jack met before?" Kate asked, curiosity taking over her. She saw the way they looked at each other a couple of hours before. There was obviously something between them.

"Yea we did. Right before we boarded our plane I met him at the bar," she said, reminiscing. "I figured he could use some company…"

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, I heard him screaming at someone on the phone earlier and I saw that he looked lonely,"

"Oh," was all Kate managed to say. "Well, he's a great guy."

"Yea, he is. I could tell that just from ten minutes of speaking to him," she said, smirking.

Kate smiled the fakest smile she had ever plastered on her face in all her life. She didn't know why she felt this way… Jack wasn't hers after all. She didn't even admit to herself that she liked Jack. Why did she feel so jealous? It's not like anything had even happened.

"Well, I've got to go. It was very nice meeting you," Kate said and walked off. She decided to go check on Sawyer and see how he was doing.

"How're you doing?" she interrupted, looking down at Sawyer who was reading a book. Boy did he look ridiculous in those glasses, she thought to herself.

"Why are you smilin', Freckles." Sawyer replied, not quite answering her question. She had a huge smirk on her face, which he figured was due to the way he looked in the glasses.

"I'm not smiling. How's your shoulder?" She lied and sat down, resting her arm on a suitcase.

"Fine. Doc fixed me up earlier," he told her and looked back down at his book.

"Well… I guess I'll leave you reading," Kate sighed and got up. Sawyer was obviously upset at her for something, and she really didn't feel like getting into a fight.

"Alrighty," Sawyer replied, not seeming to care. What Kate didn't know was that he was torn apart on the inside. Kate had obviously missed him, and frankly, he missed her too. He was troubled at the fact that she never said goodbye to him. Instead, she had gone off with Jack. 

Before leaving, Kate glared at Sawyer. "Someone's PMSing," she thought to herself. She had been thrilled that he was alive and well… here in the same caves as her. "I guess he doesn't care," Kate concluded and walked off. For a minute, she thought he changed. "Guess I was wrong."


End file.
